


Grandice: Season 1

by Grandicefics2



Category: Grandice - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Candice Patton - Freeform, F/M, Grant Gustin - Freeform, Grant Gustin/Candice Patton - Freeform, Iris West - Freeform, Love Story, The Flash - Freeform, grandice, theflash - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandicefics2/pseuds/Grandicefics2
Summary: Grant Gustin and Candice Patton are finally cast in the CW TV series, The Flash. The short story follows their new journey together on their first month of shooting the show. They've just met but to them it feels like they've weirdly known each other forever.





	1. Who is Grandice?

***Just a short fic about Candice and Grant in the early days. None of this is written from fact obvi! The story has been told a couple times but I changed some things around. Hope you enjoy:)

Setting: Grant has had chemistry reads with 25 other girls for the role of Iris West and he is starting to get very frustrated and pessimistic. There's one more girl left but something just tells him to give it his all one last time. Her name is Candice Patton and she just walked out of the audition after tickling Grant.

Grant hides his excitement until he hears that door shut from Candice leaving..

Grant: (smiles on the verge of tears of joy and relief) That's Iris.. Its HER. It's gotta be her.

Candice's POV

Candice just ran to her car from the audition room without looking back. She says her prayer that she says after every chemistry read or audition.

Candice: God, if this role is for me I know it was in your will and if it isn't, I know it was your protection. Either way I trust you, Lord. Amen

As soon as she says Amen her phone starts to vibrate and she she sees a tweet from Grant Gustin:

“SO Excited to welcome the very talented Candice! ...Candice Patton cast in the CW tv series The Flash” 

She's numb. She can't even think straight but she drives home anyways. She gets home and calls her mother and screams in excitement. Her manager then calls to confirm it with her and the rest is history.

-FASTFORWARD To a week after filming the 1st episode-

Grant's POV

Sitting in his trailer alone reflecting..

Grant: I can't believe the position I'm in right now. I'm really the lead of a show and I just finished my first week as the flash. This is unreal.. especially this cast and Candice.. Candice! Wow she's an amazing human being. I've never had chemistry with another actress quite like this or ever before. I watched our very first scene together and it seemed like we've known each other all of our lives. Funny thing is.. I want to get closer to her and bond even more because it seems I've already known her forever. I'm gonna ask her if she wants to hang out or something on the weekend.

Candice's POV

She's in her trailer reflecting on the past week as well when she hears a knock on her door.

Candice: Come in!

Grant comes in with a huge smile and they hug.

Candice: hey you😊, what's up?

Grant: (grant lies and says..) Oh Nothing much... just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're doing alright after such a busy first week.

Candice: Awww.. how sweet! Well not gonna lie.. it's been quite the adjustment from my usual jobs but I'm so grateful for this opportunity right now. It's literally insane..it's like I'm .. (she pauses)

They both say at the same time: Still in shock!

They turn to look at each other in the eyes in wonderment.. Candice breaks the silence..

Candice: Yeah.. yes exactly in shock.

Someone from the team knocks and says 10min til call time.. and it snaps them back to reality.

Candice: Well thanks for checking up on me Grant. You really didn't have to do that and it was very sweet of you:) was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Or?

Grant: uhhh no.. I mean yes actually uhh if you're not busy this weekend. Would you wanna hang out or go do something?

Candice:.......(smiling)

Grant: ya know... just to bond! Get to know each other so we can build on our chemistry for the show! That's all...maybe?

Candice: (laughing)... Yeah I'd be down to do that.. Ofcourse silly! Yes! I think you've got my number, just text me and we'll figure everything out.

Grant: wow.. so you just wanted to see me squirm huh? 😏

Candice: Just a little😬haha! I'm just messin with you.

Grant: haha yeah.. yeah. I see how it is. I'll text you later though. Peace!

***Chapter 2- The Texting wars

Grant's POV

He just stepped out of Candice's trailer and he wants to text her about meeting up right then but he knows he can't. Grant's done filming for the day and is on his way home to his longtime girlfriend, Hannah. All through the ride home he's thinking of ideas of where he and Candice could go. He didn't even realize he had already parked his car in the parking garage to his apartment and is home.

Grant (Thinking to himself): Wow, what a day. I should just text Candice to see what she thinks we should do—wait no I can't do that. it'll look like I'm that one thirsty friend.. plus she's still at work so she won't be able to text me back right? Nah, I'll just text her anyways. She'll respond whenever..

Meanwhile, while Grant's in deep thought about his co-worker, poor Hannah has been trying to get Grant's attention since he walked through the door.

Hannah: GRANT!!! HELLO? You're scaring me!

Grant: huh? oh, hey babe. Sorry it was a long day..week at work. Im so out of it! I think I'm just gonna shower and head to bed—

Hannah: What? I thought tonight was movie night? We just had a big argument about not seeing and spending time with each other.

Grant: I know.. I know. I just rather our movie night be a night where I'm not going to sleep 5 mins after the movie starts. i wanna be able to give you the attention you deserve. Raincheck? ...Pweaseee? (As he grabs her and kisses her neck tickling her)

Hannah: Okay.. Okay! haha you promise? Ya know..Im leaving soon for Beyonce's tour remember?

Grant gets up from their couch and says: I promise Han!

Grant gets ready for his shower and gets his playlist from his phone started but he can't help but search for Candice's number so he can text her about their bonding plans.

Grant: I'll just text her Hey. Something simple so I don't seem weird. Before he even starts to press send..

(Press to watch their Texts)

<https://youtu.be/Ydg9YVKI3CM>

Candice has stopped answering back for now and Grant still hasn't gotten in the shower. He's growing anxious..

Grant (to himself): Really G? You just had to make it weird didn't you? I didn't know what to say quick enough..Oh god. She'll probably think I'm a stalker for sure now..How embarrassing. I just saw it in one of her tweets i think. She knows I follow her on there, right?

Grant just gets in the shower disappointed with himself. After he's done, he grabs his phone and gets in the bed and sees Candice replied to him.

(Press to watch their texts)

<https://youtu.be/xXyfNNv8BxE>

Grant(to himself): Well way to go you dumbass.. You can't even read either. Damnit so I'm a stalker and don't even have my facts right? Great.. just ask her what she wants to do and stop embarrassing yourself.

(Press to see their texts)

<https://youtu.be/3AsWg41RzB8>

Notes: So I remember grant saying he was very impatient, neurotic, and pessimistic about things back before he learned from his character Barry to be patient; which is why he's so all over the place right now lol SORRY if the texting speeds are too slow or fast. My first time doing it. Wanted to give readers a real life model of Grandice texting convos. Hope you enjoyed! Give some feedback or love if you're reading so far! :) will have the bonding date(get together soon)


	2. Part 2- Chapter 3: Grandice Bonding “date”?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Candice finally go out together to bond!

Chapter 3 Bonding 

Candice's POV

So I have been trying to pick something to wear for the past hr... I keep having to remind myself that this is definitely not a date so I shouldn't over do it but... it's GRANT GUSTIN..I can't be seen with him looking like a bum!

Candice's phone buzzes.. It's Grant. 

Grant: Hey I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Text me your address. 

Oh god I haven't even picked what I'm gonna wear yet. I'm just gonna go safe it's already 5:30! I'll go with a flash crop top with some ripped jeans and my favorite chucks (converse). Just gotta do my makeup! 

Around 5:55 pm I hear my phone ring. Grant's calling me... geez I thought he'd be more like Barry and be a little late not exactly on time. 

Grant: Hey, you ready? 

Candice: Are you kidding? I was born ready sir. Im coming out now. 

I see Grant standing outside his car just cheesing super hard. This should be fun!

He's wearing a black fitted shirt that has a flash emblem on it, cargo joggers, and you wouldn't believe this but the same exact converse shoes as me! It seems like we are almost always in sync with each other.. I don't know what that's about.

Grant and Candice hug for a moment like they didn't just see each other at work this past week. When they notice the hug was a bit longer than usual, they start laughing it off and Grant makes sure to open Candice's door for her.

Candice: Wowwww G! okay okay i see you! 

Grant: What? (He smirks as he closes her door and then gets in the car)

Candice: I feel special haha do you open your car doors for all of your friends?

Grant: Huh oh wow I didn't even realize i did that. I guess its just a habit or... maybe your THEE Candice Patton and she deserves her door to be opened.. i mean c'mon duh

Candice (blushes): Awww you're the best for that one! That was so sweet.

Grant: Yeah, of course haha

Grant's music was pretty loud when he turned the car on. He was listening to his favorite neo-soul artist before Candice got in. He lets it play but its obvious he's getting a little embarrassed and uncomfortable as he lets it play.

Candice: Don't tell me you wanted to play the black or soul music station because of me. If this type of music isn't for you its totally fine, G!

Grant: Oh no! no.. I actually just didn't know if you liked this type of music and I was gonna turn it to one of my other go to artists that was more modern. 

Candice: Wait- so you listen to soul music forreal??

Grant: Its my favorite honestly haha

Candice: What the hell haha what was your other go to artist you were gonna play then?

Grant: uhhh Big sean..? haha

Candice: NO FUCKING WAY!!!!

Grant: What? You don't like him?

Candice: UH No I LOVE Big Sean! Turn it on! haha

Grant puts on his go to song that's new from Big Sean in 2014, "IDFWU". They laugh and scream the lyrics the whole ride to the bowling alley and don't even realize they made it there already.

They finally get everything settled at their lanes. Now they're setting up their names on the score board. 

Grant: You know what we should do? Put "Barry" and "Iris" as our names just for the hell of it. 

Candice: Ha! ayee! that would be dope! 

Grant: Yeah I mean we both are rocking flash emblems on our shirts showcasing exactly who we are like goofs haha we might as well keep it goin'! 

Candice laughs like super hard at Grant's joke and then grabs the ball to go up to the lane. She gets every pin but one decided not to drop so she settles for a spare.

Grant's up next and he looks like a professional. He even has that curve spin on his roll and immediately bags a strike. He spins around and says,

Grant: STRIKE!!! How about that! Ms. Patton or should I say Ms. I was born ready?

Candice: Yeah yeah pipe down its only the first frame sir

After a few more frames it seems that Candice can only pick up spares or worse..Which she claims never happens like ever. Meanwhile Grant has only picked up one or two spares and the rest strikes. Grant can see that Candice is getting a little frustrated because she's a competitive person. Before she goes to roll the ball he sneaks up behind her.

Grant: Candice.. wait! Let me show you something.

Candice: G...no. You're only helping because you see I'm trash today. I won't-

Grant: You are trash today.. haha BUT I wanna show you something someone showed me when I was doing exactly what you were doing. Can I?

Grant reaches to touch her arms and she nods to tell him it was okay. He positions the ball in her hand the right way towards the center of the lane. Grant Grabs her by her waist to make sure she has an angle and tells her to turn the ball as she rolls it. They practice together with him holding her arms in the right motion, she does it and lets the ball go.. it rolls pretty slow but actually curves like his did... It slowly rolls and its a STRIKE! Candice screams, runs up to Grant similar to their first scene as Barry and Iris. She whispers in his ear, "Thank you" and they go to sit down beaming with leftover excitement.

Candice: That was fuckin amazing man! Now I'm hungry, are you?

Grant: Girl, You already know I'm hungry. haha!

Candice: Haha! Okay I'm gonna get us something! its on me after that amazing tip you gave me! I've always wanted to learn that spin thing😄

Candice gets them some fries and hot wings. She regrets it when she sees it in her hands walking towards Grant because its one of the messiest foods you could eat infront of someone. 

Candice says to herself: Oh well.. this is a bonding experience so we can be ourselves, right?

Candice puts the food on the table and gets lots of napkins because she wants to look less messy as possible infront of Grant Gustin.. forgetting all about the part of just being herself.

Grant: Ayee you got my favorite! Man I love chicken.. im starving

Candice: Okay yeah now chicken is your favorite food? alright you might as well be black Grant haha

Grant as he stuffs his mouth infront of Candice: I meannnnnnnn hey (shrugs)

Grant has ketchup all over the side of his mouth. Candice just lets it go because she assumes he feels it and he'll get it eventually. However as they're talking about their upcoming scenes, he still hasn't gotten it. 

Candice: Hey G, you got a little something right there on your mouth. 

Grant: Oh Thanks!

He continues talking and He wipes the total opposite side that she pointed to and misses the ketchup.

Candice: You still didn't get it haha

He tries again and misses it.

Candice: haha aw hell. (She wipes his face with her fingers)..Here i got it for you! It was bothering me and I couldn't let you walk around like that.

Grant: Aww thanks for looking out haha wow I was just about to tell you to get it. You know.. we are always in sync.. no pun intended

Candice laughs: You won't let that NSYNC reference go will you?

Grant: Probably not haha I have at least 10 more jokes to use for that

They laugh some more while they ate and made their way back to Candice's place. Grant gets out and gets her door one last time.

Grant's still smiling: Well I hope you had a great bonding day with your costar

Candice: Thanks so much G! You're really quite the gentleman. Even though i was complete trash you made me still feel special.

Grant: haha so you're like special.. trash?

Candice: Man get outta here! haha you just had to ruin the moment with that one

Grant: Haha girl you know im just messin with you. Give me a hug! Im glad you had a good time. We are so gonna kill that bowling alley scene on Monday! 

Candice: HELL YEAH!

Grant: Haha aye I'll text you later

Candice: Alright sounds good!

****Notes:  
Hope you guys enjoyed!  
It's a true fact that Grant is into neo-soul lol and we all know they both love Big Sean 😏😂  
Ps. I wanted this to mirror their bowling scene on the flash. So when they go into that bowling scene they're super comfortable with each other and even ask the director to add the part where iris instinctively wipes Barry's face. Would've been cool if they adlibbed that part lol also it's getting so hard to not get messy with them just yet because this is the beginning😬😩trying to make it as realistic as possible but gonna start doing one shots of season 2&3 where Grandice starts to change after season 1 is wrapped up.  
but anyways leave some feed back or love! 💕


End file.
